


Kids in Love

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Kids in Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mentions of Cigarettes, Mentions of alcohol, Past Relationship(s), holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco breaks up with Harry during their holidays but regrets it.</p><p>Kinda based on Kids in Love by Mayday Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time uploading a fic from my phone so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Kids in Love and Terrible things are both songs by Mayday Parade.

Draco only noticed him when he was in the middle of the song. His ex-boyfriend. The guy this song was about. What a cruel twist of fate.

 

_And you're still_

_All of the things that I want in my life_

_How could I ask you to leave me?_

 

Yes, how could he have asked Harry to leave him? That was the question. He had been an idiot, only thinking about what his father would say if he found out about their relationship. He still regretted it even though it had been several months since he'd seen Harry last, at Heathrow when they had parted ways after their four week holiday in Spain. Back then he had told himself time and time again that it hadn't meant anything to him, that it had just been a summer romance without meaning but he had soon realized that it hadn't been. It had felt too real to just be a summer romance. Draco had found himself telling Harry things not even his closest friends knew about him even though he had just met Harry a week prior to their holidays through their mutual friends, the ones they had been on holiday with.

 

_The first kiss stole the breath from my lips_

_Why did the last one tear us apart?_

 

 _Because I'm a coward_ , Draco thought. He had no idea, though, how Harry had known he wanted to break up with him that day. He was pretty sure he hadn't been that obvious but Harry had still known.

"You want to break up with me," he had stated and Draco had only nodded.

"At least kiss me one last time," Harry had then asked and Draco had happily fulfilled his wish. He really hadn't wanted to break up with Harry but he had simply been too scared of what might have happened if his father had found out.

 

_Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol_

_We walked down the beach, counting every star_

_Hearts beat inside out chest_

_Leaving us gasping for every breath_

 

Their cottage had been close to the beach and he and Harry had spent almost every night after their friends had disappeared elsewhere walking on the beach, often running into the tame waves until their clothes were soaked. One time they had even grabbed a bottle of wine from their cottage and had shared it sitting on the beach while Harry had leisurely smoked one of his menthol cigarettes.

In the past month or so Draco had often found himself looking for scented candles and incense smelling like peppermint but none had even come close to the scent that had always surrounded Harry. Just a week ago he had found Harry's favourite brand of cigarettes and bought a pack, always burning one when missing him had become too painful. He carried the pack around even now, in his left back pocket, just like Harry had.

 

He played the last note of the song and was already close to tears but he had to perform one more song tonight. He would be crying at the end of it but at least he could leave then. Leave Harry who he had missed but who probably hadn't expected him to perform in this bar. Considering how he had acted after their breakup he probably didn't ever want to see Draco again.

 

Five minutes later he had finally left the stage and disappeared into the room behind the bar. He called it backstage affectionately but it only was a small room with a fridge and couch. He took out his phone as a make-shift mirror and dabbed on his eyes with a handkerchief until it wasn't as obvious that he had cried. He wasn't ashamed that he had cried, Terrible Things, the last song he had performed, held a lot of sad memories for him, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone outside the bar see his red rimmed eyes.

 

"Draco."

He's already left the bar when he heard his name. When he heard Harry's voice. He sounded hopeful.

Draco turned around and saw him standing in the doorway of the bar.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Draco brought out. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and followed Harry to a nearby park. 

There Harry sat down on a bench and invited Draco to join him. When Draco sat down on the other end of the bench, Harry simply scooted over until their arms were almost touching.

"Blaise told me why you broke up with me," Harry stated.

Draco's eyes widened. That was not what he had expected Harry to say.

"He was drunk so it wasn't completely his fault," Harry continued. Draco had to smile. That was such a Harry thing to say. For some reason he seemed to want to take the blame.

"And knowing why you broke up with me I simply wanted to know whether you still want to be with me."

Draco wanted to say _yes, yes, a thousand times yes_ but his mouth wasn't cooperating.

"How did you find me?" he asked instead.

"I asked Pansy. She wasn't drunk." Harry smiled and Draco fell in love with him all over again.

"Yes, of course I still want to be with you," Draco finally brought out then. "God, I missed you terribly."

Harry threw his arms around him with a big smile. "Thank you. I missed you too."

"Would you come with me when I come out to my father?" Draco asked then. He didn't know how exactly he thought of the question but once he had asked it he knew he had to know. Harry made him feel more confident and he wasn't sure he could tell his father without him there.

Now Harry was the one to be surprised. "You want me there?" he asked.

"I don't think I could do it without you..." Draco admitted.

"Of course I'll come. Do you want me to come as your friend or as your boyfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a sequel soon.


End file.
